Inazuma Eleven ¡GO! La Revelion de los Avatares
by Yuuki Sapphire
Summary: Todo en Inazuma Town era Calma, Hasta que un sueño predice un terrible Futuro para nuestros amigos, una Revelion Ah comenzado... ¿Podran Detenerla?, ¿Salvaran a su querida Ciudad o mas bien mundo?, ¿O acabaran derrotados y el destino del mundo estara perdido?, Habran Personajes internacionales, Asi que... Diganme sus personajes y yo los Agrego
1. Un extraño Sueño

_**Todo lo que se veía era Oscuridad y solamente Oscuridad, hacia un frio inimaginable y mis piernas dolían… Poco a poco todo comenzó a iluminarse mostrando… Nieve… Nieve y mas nieve, intente poder mirar mas allá, pero me era imposible con la intensidad de la nieve cubriendo mi vista, Quería gritar, pero la voz no me salía, solo podía articular leves gemidos, Pensé que ese era mi fin pero no, una bella mujer con un Kimono Blanco y azul, piel muy pálida, cabello Blanco y mirada maternal se aserco a mi y poso una de sus heladas manos en mi mejilla acariciándola, yo por inercia cerré mis ojos y disfrute mas de su helado tacto, ya mis piernas no las sentía, ni ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, solo podía sentir mi rostro y su helado tacto en mi mejilla, ella atrajo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo para poder abrazarlo, yo mire confundida su rostro y aprecie sus cálidos ojos azules, ella solo me sonrio y aparto un mechón de mi cabello de mis ojos**_

_**_Se ve que has Trabajado mucho para conocerme Yuuki-Sama**_

_**_...¿Q-quien… Eres Tú?**_

_**_-La mujer solo me sonrio- Yo Soy Tú, Tú eres Yo, Mi nombre es… Sode No Shirayuki… **_

_**_¿Sode… No Shirayuki?**_

_**_Shhh…-puso uno de sus helados dedos sobre mis labios-Calla… Después podras preguntar lo que quieras… Ahora… Es tiempo de Despertar… **_

_**_¿Despertar?**_

_**_-Ella asintió levemente, recostó mi cuerpo en la fría Nieve y seguidamente se alejo de mi vista mientras la Nieve caía en mi cuerpo-**_

_**_... –Cerré mis ojos al sentir una luz que venia desde el cielo-…**__Cálido…__**-Sentí como alguien movía mi hombro levemente y pronunciaba mi nombre con una voz suave, yo solamente lo ignore y seguía con los ojos cerrados, esas leves movidas a mi hombro se convirtieron en frenéticas y rápidas, y la voz suave ahora a una voz alterada y de mando-**_

_ Oye niña Despierta!

_Eh?!-Abri mis ojos inmediatamente observando mi entorno, Estaba en mi Cuarto, mire a mi lado y estaban mi Hermano de Brazos Cruzados y Fudou-San mirándome con molestia-Bu-Buenos días

_Yuuki… -Hablo Fudou con voz tranquila-… SON LAS 14:00 (Dos de la tarde xD) Y TIENES EL DESCARO DE DECIR "BUENOS DIAS"?!

_-Por la intensidad del Grito termine en el suelo-… Gomenasai Fudou-San… -Dije con una Gotita en mi Cabeza-

_-El solo Suspiro y se acomodo el cabello-Ya no importa… Agradece que hoy es Domingo, Vete a Bañar, Recuerda que tienes practica en una hora mas… -seguidamente salió del cuarto-

_Un mal Sueño Sis?-Dijo mi hermano sentándose en la orilla de la cama-

_Yo no le diría un mal Sueño…-Dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y recogía las sabanas-

_-El solo Enarco una ceja-¿Y como le llamarías?

_Un sueño Extraño

_¿En que sentido Extraño?

_Bueno… Soñé que estaba en un campo rodeado de Nieve… no podía mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, cuando pensé que era mi fin apareció una mujer que vestía un Kimono blanco y azul, era muy pálida, pero tenia una sonrisa muy reconfortante en su rostro, ella me dijo unas palabras y después de fue…

_... Confirme mi Teoría… Estas Loca

_-Lo fulmine con la mirada-Fuera… Tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

_Una de Ellas ir Al Psicólogo… -Dijo saliendo de mi habitación-

_-Suspiro-Bueno… Lo mejor será Ordenar mis cosas, Yukiko me matara si llego otra vez tarde.. y ni hablar de Hikari-Bostezando me metí al baño para tomar una Ducha, Ya acabado me fui a cambiar de ropa poniéndome el uniforme de Raimon, me seque y peine el cabello y baje a desayunar-

_Ah, El Oso despertó-Dijo Fudou Burlonamente-

_No soy un Oso!... Y si lo fuera seria un Oso panda-Dije con un puchero-

_Lo que sea… Eres un Oso Fin.

_-Suspiro y comienzo a comer-…_ Ese sueño fue muy Raro… ¿Tendrá… Tendrá algún Significado?_-Suspiro pesadamente-

_¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Fudou-

_No.. Nada

_No finjas conmigo, Te conozco…-Se sento al Frente mio-Dime que es… Quizás te pueda Ayudar

_... Bueno, Es sobre un sueño muy extraño que tuve…

_¿Un sueño?... ¿De que se Trataba?

_Eso fue lo Extraño… Veras-Y le comenze a contar mi sueño a Fudou- Quizás pienses que estoy loca…

_En realidad no…

_¿Eh?

_¿Has pensado en que tus sueños no son solamente sueños si no Premoniciones?

_¿Premoniciones?, ¿Qué es eso?

_Veras, Las Premoniciones son una especie de Vista al Futuro, No digo que lo sea, pero existe la Posibilidad de que eso que soñaste se cumpla

_...

_-Sonrio y Revolvió mi cabello-Solo es una Posibilidad, y es muy pequeña, Relájate, Además, si algo llega a pasar… Usamos a Edward como Carnada

_-Reí un poco y luego sonreí-Esta bien… Gracias por escucharme Otou-San…

_-Se sorprendió y luego sonrio algo sonrojado-De nada Yuuki… Ahora vete que se te hace tarde…

_Ok!, y le recuerdo que acordamos usar a Edward como carnada en caso de una Apocalipsis zombi

_Verdad!, Aunque no tenga Cerebro nos servirá

_HEY!..-Dijo enojado, nosotros solo reímos y chocamos nuestras manos-No es Gracioso

_Para nosotros Si…

_-Suspiro Pesadamente- ¿Tu no tienes Entrenamiento?

_Oh, Verdad, Me Voy, ¡Adiós!-Dije y Salí apresurada de la casa pensando en ese extraño sueño que marcaria mi vida para siempre-


	2. ¿Sueño o Premonicion?

Iba con un paso Apresurado hacia la Rivera del Rio que fue el lugar Acordado para entrenar, si llegaba otra vez tarde Yukiko y Hikari me Torturarían como nunca, la última vez que llegue tarde me lanzaron al Rio con Ropa y Bolso, tomo un atajo por un callejón para llegar más rapido y siento el ambiente más frio de lo normal, paro un momento al sentir una presencia, doy media vuelta y veo a la misma mujer de mi sueño, solo que esta vez su mirada era seria y con un poco de tristeza en sus orbes azules se aserco a mi

_Tengan Cuidado…-Pronuncio ella con su voz suave, a cada paso que ella daba todo se cubría con una capa de hielo-

_¿Cu-Cuidado?... ¿De qué?

_De "El"… "el" solo quiere destruir… Tengan mucho cuidado, No dejen que el Gane…

_¡¿De que Hablas?!...-Ella Desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad-… De-Debe haber sido mi Imaginación… -Retome el Paso muy pensativa -…-levante la vista al llegar a la Rivera, Dos chicas se acercan a mi-

_Yuuki!-Dijo molesta la chica pelinegra de ojos azules con un flequillo cubriendo su ojo derecho-Llegas Tarde!

_Perdón Yukiko..

_Nada de perdón!-Dijo esta vez una Chica de Cabello Castaño oscuro amarrado a una coleta alta y ojos verdes-

_Prometo que no volverá a pasar Hikari… -dije y me encamine hacia donde las chicas a dejar mis cosas, por su parte las dos chicas se miraron con sorpresa y me siguieron con la mirada algo preocupadas-

_¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo?-Dijo inquita Hikari-

_No lo sé, Es muy Raro que ella actúe asi…

_Después del entrenamiento Hablaremos con ella

_Lo mas Prudente seria que no Hikari… Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas…

_Pero…

_Si ella quiere nos contara… Si algo es, es, si no lo es, no lo es… No lo fuerces

_Entiendo… Nee, Nee!, ¿Vendrá tu Padrastro?, Ese Sexy Peliblanco

_Tu nunca Cambiaras ¿verdad?... En primera se llama Suzuno, no Sexy Peliblanco, en segunda, si.. y en tercera… TE GANA POR DIEZ AÑOS NIÑA!-seguidamente se puso a caminar-

_Pero tienes que aceptar que es Sexy!-dijo siguiéndola-

_Querida… Para ti todos los hombres son Sexys

_Eso me Ofende!

_¿Acaso no es mentira?

_... Oye… ¿Lo sientes?

_Si… Algo esta apunto de pasar…

_Quizás no Hoy… Pero algo Grande Pasara

_Y veo que no somos las únicas en Presentirlo… Solo mira a Tsurugi, A Shindou, a Tenma, a Shinsuke o a Yuuki… Todos miran el cielo y tienen la mirada muy seria…

_¿Qué crees que sea Yukiko?

_¿Cómo crees que lo Sabré?... Solo queda esperar hasta que pase…

_¿Y si es algo malo como lo de Protocolo Omega?

_No creo que sea eso… Pero si es malo estoy dispuesta a hacerle Frente para defender lo que aprecio

_... –Suspiro-

_Chicos!-Hablo Shindou-Comenzemos la Practica de Hoy!-Pateo el Balón comenzando el Juego-

_Es mía!-Hikari se Adelanto a Yukiko para Robar el Balón, Tenma la intento Bloquear pero ella dio un pase hacia atrás dándose la a Yukiko-Toda Tuya!

_Jmp… -Se adelanto Dribleando-Spiral Burning!-Dijo y el Balón se Rodeo de ardientes llamas y se dirigía a la portería, Sangoku-Sempai sonrio y se dispuso a Atraparla, Yukiko sonrio-No era un Tiro Directo… -La pelota se desvió y Hikari la Atrapo-

_Arigatou!-Dijo antes de lanzar su tiro especial combinado-Ash devastating!-Ahora habia Ceniza alrededor del balón mezclado con el fuego que se dirigía a la portería-

_Kirkland, Detenlo!-Grito Tsurugi-

_Eh?...-El balón paso por mi lado-Lo siento… Tomare un descanso… -Seguidamente me fui a la banca-

_...-El solo me miro con Duda y siguió el entrenamiento-…

***Después del entrenamiento***

Estaba arreglando todas mis cosas con lentitud, todos ya se habían ido y era la única que quedaba, sentí una helada brisa y una mirada penetrante atravesarme, di la media vuelta y vi a la extraña mujer…

_Tengan Cuidado… Por favor

_¿Cuidado de que?

_Pronto lo sabrán… El destino del Mundo pende de un hilo…


	3. Una Extraña Mujer

**Yo: ¡Yay!, Tercer Capítulo~, Bueno, en primer lugar quería Agradecer todo el apoyo que me han dado, en verdad nunca pensé en que me recibirían bien mis historias y eso me emociona, algunas veces hasta las lagrimas (Y no, no es Broma), en realidad me emociona el saber que mis historias son bien recibidas y apoyadas por ustedes, voy a cumplir un año o dos en Fanfiction, que para mí no es Solo un lugar para subir y leer historias, aquí puedo expresarme sin temor a ser juzgada o cosas asi, bien, como estamos en las "Notas de la Autora" (¿?) responderé algunas dudas antes de cada capítulo**

**-Chizuru-Chan: Claro que puedes participar!, y no te preocupes, Kariya Es Tuyo! ;D **

**Kariya: Hey e/e**

**Yo: Tú Shhh -w- **

**-Ampi-Chan: … ¿Encerio te gustan mis Fics?-Ojos Brillantes-¡Kyaaa!-La abrazo- Arigatou~**

**-Cristy-Chan: ¡Gracias por el Consejo, lo tomare con micho gusto! n.n**

**-Fudou-123: Entonces vendrías siento mi Tía xD, y yo tambien fui entrenada en el Fifth Sector, Pero a mi no me entreno Gouenji-San, Entrene junto con Tsurugi, Hakuryuu y Shuu xD, ¡SOMOS LA FAMILIA FIFTH SECTOR!, Ok no xD**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir, empezemos con el Capitulo non**

Llegue a mi casa, no habia nadie, me extrañe por eso pero decidi dejarlo pasar y me dirigí hacia la cocina para comer algo cuando note una pequeña nota pegada al refrigerador, la tome y la comenze a leer

"**Querida Oso.**

**Fui a hacer las compras de la semana y Edward fue a sus clases de Piano, te deje comida, Llámame si ocurre algo, Cuídate y Recuerda**

**I´m Waching You"**

_Psicópata… -miro hacia el techo-… -Reviso por todos los rincones haber si hay cámaras, conociendo a Fudou es capaz de todo, Suspire al no encontrar ninguna, saque mi comida y me la comí tranquilamente mientras pensaba en esa extraña mujer y en los extraños sueños que eh tenido, vi cerca mi cuaderno de dibujo y mis lápices, los tome y comenze a dibujar a esa extraña mujer, sus ojos eran los que mas me llamaban la atención, eran enigmáticos, eran azules como el mar, pero estaban vacios de sentimientos, su ropa, un Kimono Blanco y azul, Blanco como la nieve y azul muy Frio, su Cabello, Blanco y largo, Su sonrisa, maternal, estaba tan consentrada que pegue un saltito al escuchar mi celular-

"**Ai Taku Naru no Shotou**

**Nakitaku Naru no Junjou**

**Natsu no Hini tobi Konda**

**Kotaru Watae Nai"**

_-Tome mi Celular y conteste-¿Si?

_**_¿Por qué estuviste tan rara o más bien distraída en el entrenamiento?**_-Dijo una voz seria-

_¿Tsurugi?

__**¿Quien más seria?, Responde**_

_Que Carácter, No pasa nada

__**Se perfectamente cuando me mientes**_

_No te Incumbe Tsurugi

__**Si, Si me Incumbe**_

_¿Desde cuándo te interesa mi Vida?

__**¡Solo dime y Ya!, Te Advierto, Voy a tu casa, y te obligo a que me digas, Sabes que soy capaz**_

_... Nos vemos en la Rivera del Rio en una hora-Seguidamente corte la llamada y me tire sobre el sillón para suspirar pesadamente, si, lo conocía desde pequeña, si, nos entrenamos juntos, pero eso no le da derecho a controlar mi vida… ¿O si?... Yo creo que no, me levante del Sillón para ir al baño a mojarme un poco la cara_-siento que algo malo pasara, y no es como lo de Protocolo Omega… Siento… Siento que esta vez será peor que eso, Yo… No quiero que mis amigos estén en peligro… Sé que Shinsuke, Tenma, Tsurugi y Nishiki tienen su avatar, y yo tambien pero… ¿Qué pasara con los demás?... ¡Esperen!... Avatar… Sode no Shirayuki…_

"__¿Q-quien… eres Tú?_

__Yo soy tú, Tú eres Yo, mi nombre es… Sode no Shirayuki"_

__E-esa Mujer es… ¡¿M-MII AVATAR?!_


	4. El comienzo de lo extraño

**Yo: Cheese~, aquí vengo de nuevo con el cuarto capitulo que tendrá un poco de KyouYuu (Kyaaa o/o) Pero será Ligero -w- , bueno, ahora, a Responder!**

**-Noe403: o3o, mi Querida Hikari, Que bueno que te guste el Fic ^^ (Yukiko: ¡DEJA DE ACOSAR A MI PADRE NIÑA LOCA!) Jejeje ^^U**

**-Kim Natsuyaki: Sip, Es mi Avatar (Gran Respuesta ¬¬U) -w-U**

**-Cristy-Chan: ¡Claro que me puedes llamar asi!, me siento Halagada ^^!, ¿Enserio?, Yo no, Yo tomo los consejos para mejorar en mi escritura, siempre acepto los buenos consejos, por eso muchas gracias, ¡Y claro que tomare este!**

**-Fudou-123: Y SERAS MI QUERIDA TÍA! -Huyo- (¿?)**

**Ahora que conteste puedo empezar, ¿chicas me hacen los honores?**

**Yukiko: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Yuu-Chan, si no a Level-5**

**Hikari: ¡Espero que les Agrade el Capitulo!**

**Las Tres: ¡Empezemos!**

**~El poder de los Sueños~**

No podía Creerlo… ¡Esa extraña mujer era mi Avatar!... Pero ¿Por qué sueño con ella siempre?, ¿Y por qué me dice que tenga cuidado?, Mi mente estaba procesando toda esa información, ya que esos sueños deben ser pistas… Nieve, Frio, Blanco… No se me venia ninguna idea con eso, suspiro resignada mientras mojo mi rostro para calmarme un poco, siento la puerta abrirse y voy al pasillo a ver quien es

_¿¡Tsu-Tsurugi?!, ¿¡Que haces aquí?!

_Bueno, Quedamos de vernos en la rivera del Rio hace 30 minutos atrás y como no llegabas vine a verte, y tu niña distraída dejaste la puerta abierta, cualquier loco podría entras

_Ya es tarde por que hace poco entro uno..

_¿A quien le dices loco?-Frunze el ceño levemente-

_Olvídalo…

_-Suspira- ¿Me dirás por que estuviste tan rara en el entrenamiento?

_No es nada…

_Dime o te lo saco a la fuerza…

_¡JA!, Como si pudieras

_¿Es un desafío?

_Tómalo como quieras…

***5 minutos después***

_¡Esta bien, Esta Bien te dire pero Quítate!-Pedía ya sin aire bajo el cuerpo del Peli azul-

_-Ríe un poco y se quita de encima para ayudarme a pararme y sentarme en el Sillón-

_¿Has pensado en comer menos?

_Solo dime

_Bueno… Es que Últimamente eh tenido sueños muy Raros… Y mi Avatar Aparece en ellos… Diciéndome que tenga Cuidado… Y eso ah tenido a mi cabeza en otro mundo…

_Te Preocupas solo por un sueño…

_¿¡Pero que Pasaría si en verdad algo malo estuviera apunto de Suceder?!

_Defendería a Los que me importan…

_¿Tan Fácil es para ti?

_No digo que sea Fácil, pero Si algo malo viene ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?, no te quedaras pensando en como evitar que eso llegue… Si llega lucharemos para defender lo que amamos

_Tsurugi…

_Haci que no te desanimes y solo piensa en el "Hoy"-Me dio una pequeña Sonrisa-

_-Sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza-¿Solo eso Venias a hacer?

_Ah decir Verdad… No, Vengo por que el Entrenador Endou nos quiere ver a todos en la Rivera del Rio

_Interesante… ¿Sabes el Por qué?

_Dijo que nos dirá Cuando estemos Allá

_¿Que estamos esperando?, ¡Vamos!-Salí de la casa seguida por Tsurugi y nos Fuimos a la Rivera del Rio viendo a todos los del Equipo-¡Chicos!

_¡Tsurugi, Yuuki!, Los Estábamos Esperando-Dijo Hikari con una Sonrisa-

_Disculpen la Demora, Estábamos Hablando cosas sin importancia…

_¿Cosas del Corazón Picarona?-Dijo Hikari-

_¿Eh?, ¿Qué dices?

_Solo Ignórala y se Callara…-Dijo Yukiko-

_Esta bien…-Dije yo con un Goterón en mi Cien-¿Y ella?-Dije mirando a una Chica-

_Oh, ¡Es la Nueva Integrante De Raimon!-Dijo Tomándola de la mano y Guiándola hacia mi, Era de estatura Media, Cabello castaño y liso hasta la mitad de la Espalda con un Flequillo al Lado derecho y ojos Verdes Grandes-¡Vamos, Preséntate!

_¡Mucho Gusto, Mi nombre es Kim Natsuyaki!

_Oh… El Gusto Es todo mio-Dije Con Una sonrisa-Me Llamo Yuuki Kirkland, Espero nos Llevemos Bien

_¿Kirkland?... Es un Apellido Raro Aquí en Japon

_Si, Es Ingles

_¿Tus Padres son Ingleses?

_Solo Papá

_¿Y donde esta?

_Pues… Esta en la Cárcel…

_¿Por que?

_Cosas sin importancias…

_Oh… Bueno… ¡ERES TAN PEQUEÑITA Y LINDA!-Me Abraza fuertemente-

_¿P-P-Perdón?

_Vaya… Tenemos una Doble de Hikari…-Dijo Yukiko Divertida-

_¡Hey!-Dijo Ofendida Hikari-¡Mi ser Una Persona Única E Irrepetible!

_Y Tambien la mas Loca que conozco..

_Malvada-Dijo con un Puchero-

_Gracias, Gracias

_Ehhh… Chicas…-Dije-

_¿Si?

_¡Sálvenme!, ¡Me Quedo sin Aire!

_¡Ahhh, Yuuki!

***3 Minutos después***

_Lo siento Mucho Yuuki-Chan..-Decía Apenada la Castaña-

_No Te Preocupes… Hikari Tambien hacia Eso

_Oigan… Cambiando de Tema ¿Alguien Sabe para que nos Citaron Aquí?-Dijo Yukiko-

_-Las Tres negamos con la Cabeza-

_Pero ahí viene el entrenador… ¡ACOMPAÑADO DE KAZEMARU-SAN!-Dijo Hikari con Corazones en vez de ojos, Yukiko y Yo Suspiramos y Kim Miro a Hikari con cierto Enojo-

_¡Chicos!-Dijo El Entrenador animado como siempre-¡Hoy Haremos algo diferente a lo habitual!... Como Sabrán hace un Año Ganaron el Holy Road y hoy yo con mis amigos de Raimon e Inazuma Japon Queríamos Celebrar Su Triunfo haciendo una pequeña Reunión

_¡Genial!-Dijo Hikari- ¡Amo las fiestas!, ¿No te gustan las fiestas Kim?, ¡Por que a mí me encantan!

_¡Si, Me encantan!

_Son Tal Para Cual…-Dijo una Cansada Yukiko-

_Pero… No estaremos solo los de Raimon…-Dijo y aparecieron Los entrenadores y los Equipos Rivales-

_¡Makoto, Taiga, Ichiban!-Dije Feliz de Ver a mis Amigos-

_¡Terumi-Kun!-Dijo Hikari con Melosidad-

_¿Sigue Igual?-Dijo Makoto Señalando a la Castaña, Yo asentí-Taiga… Corre si Quieres Salvarte de…-Noto como Hikari se colgó al Brazo de Taiga-Muy Tarde

_¡DARLING!, ¡TE EXTRAÑE! ¿Tu me Extrañaste?

_Lo sigo Diciendo…-Dijo el Entrenador hacia Kazemaru y Fubuki-Hikari se Parece DEMASIADO a Rika..

_¿No será su Hija o hermana Perdida?

_No lo Creo…

_¡Hey!, ¡Escuche eso!-Dijo una Morena con una Peli Salmon al lado-

_¡Rika, Touko!, ¡Que alegría Verlas!

_¡Y Hikari solo esta Repartiendo Amor Por el mundo!, Al igual que yo lo hacia con My Darling

_-La Peli Naranja Suspiro-Bueno… Vamos, Goenji nos esta Esperando

_Si… ¡Chicos, Vamos!

_¡Si!-Dijimos Animados mientras caminábamos pero sentí un Gran escalofrió Recorrer mi espalda, me di media Vuelta y no vi a nadie-

_¿Pasa Algo?-Pregunto Makoto-

_No… Nada-Segui mi Camino sin Notar que Alguien nos miraba de lo lejos con una sonrisa-


	5. La Revelion Ah Dado Marcha

**Yo: ¡Cheese!, ¿Cómo están todos?, Yo Bailando el Oppa Gagnam Style xD (¿?), Bueno, Aquí vengo con el quinto capitulo de mi Historia y creo que aquí empieza la Rebelión, o sere mala y los dejare con las ganas-Inserte Risa maligna aquí (¿?)-**

**-Kim Natsuyaki: ¡Shii!, Y tus Abrazos Duelen **

**-Fudou-123: Si Soy Buenita lo sabrás ewe**

**-Noe403: (Yukiko: I´M WATCHING YOU HIKARI!)**

**-Everide: ¿Y eso por qué? xD**

**-Tamiko-Karina12: ¡Claro que Saldrás! ;D**

**Yo: Bueno, Comenzamos ¡Chicas!**

**Hikari: Inazuma Eleven Go no le pertenece a Yuuki-Chan**

**Yukiko: Si no a Level-5**

**Kim: Linda Y pequeñita :33**

**Yo: TwT No soy pequeñita…. ¡EL MUNDO ES JODIDAMENTE GRANDE!**

Estábamos todos muy animados en la Casa de Goenji-San, Mientras los Adultos se contaban anécdotas del pasado nosotros matábamos el tiempo jugando Soccer o hablando del Holy Road y de Protocolo Omega, Aunque Hikari estaba con Rika-San y sus amigas del Equipo de Osaka, Yo sabia que las Extrañaba y volverlas a ver la hacia muy feliz, Yukiko estaba con sus amigos de Corea y sus Padres adoptivos, Mis dos mejores amigas estaban bien y eso me hacia muy feliz.

_¡Nee, Nee Rika-San!

_¿Nani Hikari?

_¿Les hago mucha Falta en Osaka?

_No Sabes Cuando..

_¡Si!, ¡Nos hace Falta tu Locura Hikari!

_¡Hey, Eso me Ofendió Natsuko!

_Esa era la Idea

_...-Hikari solo Sonrio-Sigues siendo igual Natsu-La Abrazo-

_Claro que te Extrañamos Baka-La abraza-

Sonreí Ante esto, la Amistad entre esas dos era muy fuerte por lo que me ha contado Hikari, Mire hacia el Otro Lado y Vi a Yukiko Conversando animadamente con sus amigos de Corea, Nunca Vi a Yukiko Tan Feliz, Ella se Caracteriza por ser una chica muy cerrada y seria y verla asi me produce una sensación agradable.

_¡Oye Yukiko! ¿Algun dia volverás a Corea?-Pregunto una chica de cabello verde y ojos rojos-

_Tenlo por Seguro Rae

_¿Lo ven?, ¡Les dije que no nos dejaría!

_Nadie dijo lo contrario Rae-Dijo una Chica un poco mayor con las mismas características de Rae-

_Esta bien Sung-Unnie

_-Yukiko Sonreía alegremente bajo la mirada de sus padres adoptivos que sentían que volvían a vivir con Yukiko-

Las mire con una Sonrisa en el rostro ya que me ponía muy feliz verlas a ellas felices… Pero ahora que lo pienso, Todos están con sus familias y seres Queridos, Yo Estoy Sola… Mi Padre está en la cárcel y es mejor que este Allí, mi Madre Falleció apenas naci y por eso nunca la conocí, Mi Hermano Se fue al Aeropuerto y no esta… Eso me hace sentir un poco Triste, Suspiro Resignada cuando alguien me toma del brazo y me abraza con fuerza

_¿En que Piensas Oso?

_¡E-En que me Ahogare si sigues abrazándome asi!-Dije Tratando de soltarme de su Abrazo-¡Suéltame!

_Déjame Pensarlo… Nah-Me sigue Abrazando-¿Piensas en tus padres y en tu hermano?-Al notar que yo dejaba de moverte entendió que era un Si-Baka… Yo cuando Acepte Adoptarte ya pasaste a ser mi Familia-Abri los ojos ante esto y lo mire-Eres como mi Hija… Eres mi Familia Junto con tu Hermano

_¡Todo Raimon es Tu Familia!-Dijo el Entrenador Endou, yo me voltee a verlo y el me sonreía-Nosotros somos una Gran Familia, Reímos juntos, Lloramos Juntos, Celebramos nuestras Victorias juntos y lamentamos nuestras derrotas juntos-Mire a todo el equipo y me sonreían cálidamente-¡Nosotros somos tu Familia Yuuki!

_Entrenador…-Sentía mis ojos Cristalinos y rápidamente me los limpie-¡Muchas Gracias!

_No hay de que Agradecer si es la Verdad, Bueno, Vamos a Comer, que después jugaremos un Pequeño Partido de Soccer-Todos asentimos y nos sentamos en la mesa a comer, Yo estaba sentada al Lado de Fudou-San y a mi otro lado estaba Tenma Sonriendo como siempre y contando anécdotas, Me Sentía Feliz de Poder compartir con las personas que quiero, pero Debo aceptar que todo sería mejor si mi Hermano estuviera Aquí, El es el único que me ah apoyado en toda mi vida, el único que me defendía de papá, el único que confiaba en mi, y sin el me sentía un poco vacía ya que el ya es parte de mi, se podría decir que ya somos una persona, pero estoy con mis amigos y las personas que ya forman parte de mi vida, Terminamos la comida Tranquilamente y partimos a reposar por orden de Natsumi-San, Aclaro que la comida la hizo Aki-San asi que ninguno de nosotros corre el riesgo de una infección estomacal o algo por el estilo, Estube mirando el cielo por un largo rato ya que sentía algo extraño en el, quizás llovería ese dia pero es muy poco probable ya que estamos en pleno verano-

_¿Tambien notas algo Extraño?-Dijo Tenma con una sonrisa sentándose a mi lado-

_¿Eh?...

_Yo Tambien lo Siento… Y no solo Yo…

_Es como si…

_El Cielo nos quiera Prevenir de Algo

_Exacto…

_Bueno… No ganamos nada con preocuparnos ahora…-Se paro y seguidamente me ofreció su mano-La Hora del Descanso Acabo… Vamos a Jugar osa

_¿Ahora Todos me dirán asi?-Dije Refunfuñando por lo bajo-

_Era solo una broma-Me pare y fuimos a la Cancha, El partido seria interesante, ya que seria de Inazuma Japon Contra Raimon Eleven, Jugaría contra los mejores de Japon, y eso me emocionaba bastante-

_-me Puse en la Posición de Delantera ya que esta vez jugaría en la delantera, Sonó el silbato que da comienzo al partido y Tsurugi me paso el Balón a mi, Yo comenze a correr Esquivando a Todo lo que se pusiera en Frente, me Tope con Touko-San y ella solamente sonrio-

_¡The Tower!-Grito y una Gran Torre Salio del Piso y me logro quitar el Balón-

_-Yo sonreí-¡Esto no se Quedara Asi!-Corri Hacia Ella-¡White Ribbon!-Un lazo Blanco salió de mis pies atrapando el Balón sin que se diera cuenta-Le dije que no se quedaría Asi…-Sonreí y me dirigí hacia la portería donde el Entrenador me esperaba Ansioso-

_¡Vamos Tira!-Me daba ánimos el Entrenador con su típica sonrisa, yo sonreí, Si tanto quería ver mi fuerza con gusto se la mostraría-

_-Lance el Balón hacia el Cielo Seguidamente para patearlo pero en el momento en que lo iba a patear un Rayo cayo del cielo haciéndome perder la concentración y caer al suelo pero Tenma amortiguo mi Caída-¡Lo siento!

_Ahora no es momento de Preocuparse por mi… Preocupare por eso..-me Señalo a un Hombre con una sonrisa macabra en los labios-

_¿Quien…. Es el?


End file.
